The present disclosure relates in general to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly, to a system and method to accurately measure customer delivery service in manufacturing of integrated circuits.
In semiconductor manufacturing technology, customer delivery service may be measured by the accuracy of a customer delivery schedule. To determine the accuracy of the customer delivery schedule, a method based on a committed line item performance may be used. For each line item, this method identifies a delivery date for a volume of semiconductor product. If, for example, 90 percent of the semiconductor product is shipped by the delivery date, the delivery schedule is considered to have been accurate.
However, this method provides only a conservative forecast. Customers need a more accurate projected output date to reduce their inventory and consequent capacity costs. In addition, no lead time is given to the production control department ahead of the confirmation date of delivery, such that product capacity may be adjusted and outsourcing costs may be reduced.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for measuring customer delivery service more accurately, such that a better forecast of customer delivery and early communication to the customers and production control may be provided.